


無題

by MrSkull



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: *群內看到丸最新一期的pict up中一張眼鏡照片所產生的腦洞*小說作家丸x編輯橫*設定是在他們已經在一起之後的事情，一個簡短的小甜餅。





	無題

橫山收到了來自丸山的邀請。  
中秋節的第二天晚上，據說是月亮最圓的日子。  
丸山邀請橫山來自己的宅裏，就著小酒一起賞月。

丸山在寫作的閒暇之餘，經常會流連在自家後院，剪剪灌木，澆澆水。  
秋漸漸深，院裏那株從老家移植過來的金木犀香氣越發濃郁。  
橫山來賞月那天尤甚。

丸山在橫山來之前就已經把後院準備妥當。  
兩個蒲團放在院子正中，旁邊放一張小矮桌。  
從角落的插座拉了電過來，可以接上桌上的熱水壺。  
不論是喝茶還是溫酒都可以，於是也準備了鑄鐵茶壺和溫酒器。  
金木犀小小的花瓣碎碎地撒在蒲團附近，在月色中想必只能隱約可見。  
但那略甜膩的香氣則無法忽視，隨時鑽進鼻子裏，經久不散。

橫山提著菜肴來的時候，太陽已經隱去。  
雖說入了秋，天氣也並沒有太冷。  
夜裏乘著涼風喝口熱酒，甚是愜意。  
丸山一邊張羅著把食物擺開在矮桌上，一邊讓橫山進屋把一身西服換成居家服。  
待橫山來到後院，茶也已經煮好了。

喝了口熱茶，橫山發出中年人才有的歎喟。  
丸山也不介意，夾著菜略顯愉悅地吃著。  
席間只有斷斷續續的交談，大概也是些工作上的事情。  
橫山不喜歡把自己的工作帶到飯桌上，尤其是跟丸山沒任何關係的部分。  
作為丸山的編輯及男友，橫山覺得有些公事沒有必要跟私事混為一談。

夜色漸濃，街道也慢慢靜下來。  
這邊都是私人築起的低層獨棟建築，每戶都有不小的庭園，隔絕煩囂。  
丸山的宅子建在街道深處，為了安靜捨棄便利對他來說沒有多少困擾。  
在這樣光污染稀少的環境，月光顯得格外清朗。  
飯後的橫山捧著丸山給準備好的溫酒，懶懶地抬頭向著明月。  
白皙的皮膚在月色之下更是光潔通透，讓丸山移不開視線。

『裕親，』丸山輕喚橫山暱名，『今夜月色真美。』  
橫山聞言轉過頭，略顯詫異地看著他，忍不住笑了出來。  
夏目先生的定番，恐怕不是他們這些從事文字生意的人，都有聽說。  
更別說我們的大作家丸山隆平。  
『月色的美，還是需要黑夜的襯托。』橫山回答，抿了一口酒。  
『更需要賞月者沉迷的雙眼，愉悅的心情。』  
『還有丸山老師準備的美酒。』  
丸山聞言更是快慰，起身把自己的蒲團挪到橫山身邊坐下。  
『太近了，太近了。』橫山嘟嚷著抗議，卻被丸山拉住手臂。  
『裕親，靠在我身上。』丸山拍拍自己的肩，讓橫山將頭枕上，這樣便能看得更舒適。  
從他的角度正好能看到橫山的領口，若隱若現的一塊鎖骨下的皮膚。  
隨著呼吸仿佛能讓視線順著肌肉蜿蜒下去，視線帶著熱度讓橫山害羞起來。  
『不要看我，看月亮呀。』橫山抗議道。  
『你比月色更美。』  
趁著橫山轉頭抬眼，丸山就著角度，輕輕吻上那被酒氣浸染得桃紅的雙唇。

帶著酒的香氣，融進味蕾。  
帶著花的香氣，融進嗅覺。  
帶著橫山的氣息，融進丸山的心裏。

願此景長駐。


End file.
